Out with the Old Me
by God's-girl4ever-and-always
Summary: What would happen if Hinata got over her shyness a little too much, would she still end up with naruto? NaruHina.first fanfic hope you like it!PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Out with the Old

Out with the Old Me

Win or Lose

She was looking, no, searching the sky for some small trace of what tomorrow might hold in store for her. Tomorrow was the day she had been waiting for. If anything were to happen it would happen tomorrow the day she would shine.

"Alright listen up! We have one shot at for a comeback got that. If we don't we lose to the guys, again. I hope no one has forgotten the bet we took and quite frankly I don't want to do it!" Sakura shouted to everyone on the soccer team.

"Wow! She scares me sometimes." I said.

"Really? The only one I know that makes you scared is a certain someone named Naruto. Come on Hinata you know I'm right." Said Tenten.

"I'm not scared of him I just get nervous around him," I replied.

"You also faint, blush madly, and stutter when you are around him, kind of like how you will in a minute." Said Tenten looking over my shoulder.

"What are you talking about…?" I said as someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

"N-Naruto?" I said doing all the things, except fainting, Tenten had just said.

"Wow how did you know?" he asked.

"I just g-guessed." I replied.

"Um Naruto we gotta go the games about to start." Tenten said.

"Why do you guys have to go?" he asked

"Duh we're on the girls soccer team for the bet and Hinata here is our secret weapon."

"Well we have a secret weapon too," said Sasuke walking up," and your talking to him."

"It's just a game guys," said Naruto trying to stop an argument from starting between Tenten and Sasuke.

"That's what you think but when I get out on that field you are going down Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone turned around to see who said that and there I was all suited up and ready.

"Let's go warm up, Hinata," said Tenten leaving the boys in utter shock that something like that came out of shy my mouth.

**Middle of the Game**

"Okay guys I have a plan," I said as the girls huddled up," now every time you guys pass pretend you are going to pass it to me, but then last second pass to someone else. That way it fakes them out. When we get to the goal, very last second pass to me and I will get it in."

"What happens if someone good gets around us and tries to take the ball?" asked Tenten.

"Just pass it backwards and one of us will be there to get it. Everyone got it, good let's go kick their butts." I yelled and pumped my fist in the air.

As the game started Tenten grabbed the ball from the guys and passed between herself, Sakura, and Temari. They managed to get it up really close to the goal and passed to Hinata, but someone was there to block Hinata in every way.

"Ready to lose," Naruto asked me trying to take the ball I was working with.

"Whenever you are," I replied. He was faster than I was and everyone else was blocked by someone.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled out," Use the secret weapon. Do it now so we can win!"

I nodded, acknowledging that I had heard her. By that time some girls were giggling and staring, but I didn't care especially if it meant I would win against Naruto. He leaned in trying to take the ball and when he did I kissed him right there and then. He was shocked if only for a second but that second was all I needed. I quickly got around him and everyone else and scored the girls the winning goal.

"Woo hoo way to go Hinata," everyone shouted as they lifted me on their shoulders.

"Hey you guys," I shouted to the boys," better get over the shock that you lost and start asking us to the dance this Saturday."


	2. Chapter 2

Passing the Unexpected

**I'm really sorry I didn't say anything last time but this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Well here is the second chapter to Out with the Old Me. Now for the disclaimer (I really hate this part) **

**Okay I still don't own Naruto (yet)**

While the girls were laughing and cheering about their win the boys were walking away heads hung low because of their defeat. Although some of them (Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba) were making fun of Naruto losing to someone like Hinata.

"Well what would you guys have done? She kissed me for pete's sake!" said Naruto trying to get the guys off his back.

"He does have a point," said Sasuke," Shy, little Hinata went bold on us all of a sudden."

"Yeah, Neji when did Hinata turn over a new leaf?" asked Kiba.

"I really don't know she looked alright last night." Said Neji.

"What about this morning?" asked Shikamaru.

"The only thing different is that she actually yelled at her father…" said Neji.

"Well whatever still Naruto lost to a girl." Replied Sasuke as he ran from Naruto who was trying without success to land a punch on Sasuke's head.

"Wow Hinata I was joking about you being our secret weapon." Said Tenten when the girls were walking home.

"I sure wasn't it's about time someone beat Naruto, right Hinata?" said Sakura turning to Hinata who was looking around," You aren't going to faint are you?" asked Sakura.

"Actually I'm not, and I think I might be over Naruto." I said without whispering or stuttering.

"What?!" yelled the girls.

"Did I just hear correctly? Did we pick up a different Hinata back at the soccer field." Said Ino looking around for the real Hinata.

"It is me right in front of you, but I feel different. I've felt like this from this morning it's like there's some kind of spell on me." I said.

"Hinata, we're ninja not people in a fairy tale," said Tenten.

"Yeah, but away from all that which boy do you guys want for them to ask you to the dance." Asked Temari.

"Well I want Neji to ask me," said Tenten blushing as she said it.

"Oh that's a shocker," said Sakura," of course I want Sasuke to ask me."

"I kind of want Kiba to ask me," said Ino.

"You guys would make a cute couple, I want Shikamaru," said Temari.

"Do I have to go," I asked.

"What if Naruto asks you," said Ino.

"I don't know I guess I could go with him," I said," but I don't think I would look forward to it."

"The question isn't whose gonna ask us it's gonna be what do we wear I mean I have nothing!" whined Temari.

"Hey let's all go to that new store in the mall, I think it's called Dress Chic. We'll meet at the mall at 12 and get lunch then go shopping." Said Tenten.

The girls said goodbye to one another and went to their houses waiting for any visitors to stop by.

"Do you guys know who your gonna ask out?" asked Naruto.

"I do," said Neji matter of factly.

"Let me guess…Tenten," said Kiba.

"Is it that obvious?" Neji asked as he looked around to all the guys who were shaking their heads yes, "Well who are you asking Kiba?"

"I think it'll be Ino." He said.

"I'm asking Temari, but it'll be troublesome and a drag to go at all," said Shikamaru not letting anyone know he was actually looking forward to the dance this weekend.

"So Sasuke," said Naruto.

"So what," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"You are going to ask Sakura right," said Kiba.

"Right so what's the big idea,"

"It's that you just don't seem too excited about it, that's all." Said Neji.

"It's a dance so the only people looking forward to it are the girls," stated Sasuke.

"That is true, so when are you guys going to ask them?" said Naruto.

"Probably tonight before I forget," Sasuke said as he walked towards Sakura's home," hey, Naruto, does that mean you're going to ask Hinata?"

"I don't think I'm going to go at all, if I'm lucky I might have a mission," he said, _Oh who am I kidding I'm not going to have a mission._

"See ya guys wish me luck," said Neji heading towards Tenten's house.

Kiba and Naruto said goodbye to each other and went to their destinations which were the girl's houses.

**Knock, knock!**

Hinata went to the door to see who had stopped by. It was late so she didn't have the slightest clue to who it was. As she opened the door her lavender tinted eyes came to meet Naruto's blue orb eyes.

"Oh hey Naruto," said Hinata.

_Wow! She didn't stutter that time, oh right I'm suppose to talk, _thought Naruto. "I came to ask you to the dance this Saturday."

She thought through with her decision, usually she would have had already said yes, but she couldn't bring herself up to say it.

"Um…"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself )**

**I kind of messed this story up by in the beginning saying I was Hinata but I'm not doing that anymore. So now she is just Hinata.**

**Anyways will Hinata say yes or no to going to the dance with Naruto? Well you all will have to wait till I get 10 reviews otherwise you'll never know what happens. See ya'll next time!! REMBER: REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! **


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! So I put in a new chapter and I hope everyone likes it. The only bad thing is if I don't get 10 reviews I'll never be able to finish the story! But I can at least start a new one if I don't get my reviews. Well I'll talk to you later. And I promise if I get 10 reviews you all will love the third chapter (I hope) Bye

Naruhinafanyay!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews (although there are only 3 I'm still grateful.) Well let's get on with the story.**

"Hinata, will you go to the dance with me?" asked Naruto shaking a little bit.

"Um… sure Naruto," said Hinata.

"Awesome I'll come by to pick you up at 6:30. See ya then." Said Naruto as he turned to leave.

As soon as he was out of sight four figures popped from the bushes. Hinata went into a defensive stance not knowing the four people were her friends.

"Wait, chill out Hinata it's us," said Sakura stepping into the light for Hinata to see.

"Oh sorry guys, I didn't know it was you." She said.

"Well whatever. I thought you said you wouldn't go to the dance with Naruto." Said Ino with a smirk.

"I said I might not go with him," Hinata pointed out.

"I still don't think you are over Naruto even though you say that you are," said Tenten," I mean you have liked him since the academy which was like forever ago, and liking someone for that long isn't easy to get over."

"Oh so kinda of like you and Neji right Tenten," said Temari.

"Hey Hinata who was at the door?" yelled Neji from upstairs.

"Oh just Tenten and the girls," she replied, "Why do you want to know."

"Um, no reason no reason at all."

"Right."

"We gotta go guys see you tomorrow at the mall Hinata," said Ino as she, Sakura, and Temari left.

"Can I stay a little longer we need to talk," said Tenten as she walked inside.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Hello we need to talk about how you got over Naruto so fast."

"I think it was just a crush. It wasn't like I was in love or anything."

"You are so bad at lying you do realize that don't you?"

Hinata laughed a little at this comment. "Come on, Hinata. I'm your best friend." Her face was between the puppy dog eyes and a pouty face. It took Hinata all she had not to laugh at her friend.

"I guess I just got tired of Naruto ignoring me all the time."

"Is that what you think? Ok maybe Naruto doesn't talk about you 24/7 but he does talk about you, and there good things too."

"I still don't know…"

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah I like him."

"That wasn't my question. My question was do you love him?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head. Of course she loved him. She was the only one who would wait for him for that long.

"Well then I had better leave." Said Tenten turning.

"Why?"

"Duh shopping spree tomorrow at the mall at 12. Remember that."

"Yeah see ya tomorrow."

Hinata went upstairs and headed to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. Her thoughts racked her brain. Soon though she drifted to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come so she could find the perfect dress.

**I would like to give a special thanks to Rose Tiger and gx13000 for giving me my review. Thanks guys!! Well the next part will be at the mall while the girls are finding their 'perfect dresses'. I'll try to update a little sooner (minor writers block)**

**Thanks again see ya next time!!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's me again

**It's me again! Well some people didn't like my latest chapter (got to admit not my best) but all good writers must accept criticism so I will (Without crying, sniff, sniff. I'm okay). Why are you still reading this you should be reading my story and reviewing!**

Temari:

'I don't know why I'm walking around it's not like Shikamaru's gonna walk right up to you, ask you to the dance, and just all of a sudden kiss you. In your dreams Temari.'

"Hey Temari." said a lazy Shikamaru walking up to me, "This is such a drag. Would you want to go to the dance with me?"

'Did he just ask me to the dance? Yeah he did. Woohoo. Oh wait he wants you to answer! Then answer him already!'

"Sure," I said while in my mind I was still celebrating.

"I'll pick you up around 6:30." He said as he walked off.

'Ok maybe the kiss part didn't happen but…' her thoughts were caught off as Shikamaru came back and kissed her very lightly on the lips, and just as soon as he came he was off again.

"I stand corrected," she said aloud and continued on to her house with an extra bounce in her step.

Sakura:

I was sitting in her bedroom brushing my short hair into different styles for the dance. Some styles were with my hair up, while others were with my hair down, while some were just plain weird styles. In the middle of combing out my hair of the latest style I was trying (which wasn't that good), I heard a light tap on my window. Outside was Sasuke throwing pebbles to get my attention.

"What are you doing?" I asked, although it was quite obvious.

"Trying to get your attention." He replied.

"Well you got it." Inwardly thinking the moment was quite romantic, kind of like being at the movies.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me Friday night?"

"Ok pick me up at 7:00."

"See ya later then."

As soon as he left I jumped around my room shouting "I'm going to the dance with Sasuke" over and over again.

Ino:

Helping in my mom's flower shop was nice an all especially since it had a sweet fragrance, but not on the night two days before the dance. I knew I would find my dress tomorrow with my girl friends but there was still one very important thing to find … a date.

Suddenly a dog jumped on my legs. I looked down to see Akamaru. I stooped down to pick up the pooch.

"Well hey there Akamaru," I said petting the top of his head and scratching behind his ears.

"Hey Ino," said Kiba walking up to me.

"Hi Kiba, what are you doing here?" I asked him. Sorry my curiosity got the better of me.

"Oh nothing much just to get a flower for my date to the dance. So what flower do you think I should get?" he asked me.

"I would choose a white rose it's an absolutely perfect flower."

"Well then I'll take a white rose," he walked over to the register with me and paid for the rose, he then gave it back to me.

"What's this for?" I asked him, although it was quite obvious I just wanted to hear him say it aloud.

"I said this flower was for my date right," I nodded, "so what do you say wanna be my date to the dance?"

"I would love to."

"Okay then see you later."

Tenten:

'I thought maybe if I stayed a little longer Neji might have asked me to the dance. I thought he might of at that one point, but he didn't.'

"Hey Tenten, can I walk you home," said Neji a moment after I left his and Hinata's house.

"Umm I guess so," oh great now I'm turning into Hinata.

After walking for a few minutes in awkward silence he finally spoke.

"So has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Was it just me or did he sound a little nervous for some reason.

"No why."

"I… well that is…um," he seemed to be having a really hard time with this.

"Come on, Neji spit it out already." I said playfully.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well here is your house. Bye." He said an ran off the way we came.

"Bye." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

OK people see here's an update

**It might take me longer to update the next chapter since I'm going on vacation. I'll try to get one more chapter in though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

The morning was warm and sunny. A perfect day for dress shopping. Hinata was making her way through the streets of Konoha to the mall. The streets were busy with people going this way and that, but that was normal to her.

Hinata loved days like this when the sun was shining, not a cloud in a sky, and she would be with her best friends at the mall. How could it get better?

At the mall

"Hey guys, ready to shop till you drop!" said Ino waving to Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura who were all sitting at a bench just inside.

"We would be if Temari would get here already," Sakura said looking around for the last member of their group among the crowd of people at the mall.

"Is it me or are we always waiting for her," sighed Hinata getting tired of waiting.

"Chill out guys I'm here," said Temari walking up to them, "It would help if you guys were ready the second I got here."

"We still have a little time before lunch, let's see if we can find something before then." Said Tenten, she just really wanted to find her dress and get out of there. She might be a girl but if she could pass on shopping she would. The only reason she was getting a dress was because Neji actually asked her to the dance.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Ino said while grabbing the other girl's arms and pulling them into stores. They tried on a lot of clothes (thanks to Ino), and tried on tons of pairs of shoes (again thanks to Ino).

Lunchtime soon rolled around. The girls had found plenty of pretty dresses, but none that were right for them.

"I'll never find a dress that I like," whined Ino while eating the salad she ordered.

"It's only lunchtime, Ino, we have the whole entire afternoon left." Said Temari taking a bite out of her Cuban sandwich, which she was having for lunch.

"Besides we haven't tried that new store, Chic Chick." Said Tenten taking a sip of her cola.

The girls finished eating their lunches and started walking toward the new store Tenten had told them about. The store had everything they needed for their outfits; even Tenten was a little excited about shopping there.

"Now this is my kind of store," Sakura said picking through the pink dresses. Many caught her eye so she grabbed them and went to the changing rooms to try them on.

"You think any store with pink dresses is your kind of store, Sakura," replied Temari looking through one of the racks and picking out a black dress for herself.

"You find something you like yet, Tenten?" asked Hinata still looking through the multiple dresses on the wall of the shop.

"Surprisingly, yes," her voice coming from the changing rooms.Tenten sounded more like a girl who actually liked shopping instead of Hinata's tomboyish friend.

"What about you Ino?"

"I found this really nice yellow dress that will compliment my hair quite nicely," she said obviously pleased with it while heading to the changing rooms to try it on along with the others.

Hinata was still rummaging around looking for an outfit that she liked. Suddenly a lavender dress caught her eye. She quickly grabbed it and went to try it on like the others.

"Okay on the count of three everyone step out. Ready?" asked Ino, "One, two, three!"

All the girls stepped out of their rooms and admired each others dresses.

Sakura had found a light, almost pale, pink dress. It was floor length, with white elbow length gloves to go along with it. The dress puffed out a little once it hit her hips but with that certain material it looked quite stunning.

Temari was wearing the dress she had found earlier. It was a black spaghetti strap dress which cut right above the knee. The straps had silver sparkles on them which twinkled in the light.

Ino had on a sleeveless pale yellow dress, which (Hinata agreed) complimented her hair just like she said it would. The dress cut off right in the middle of her knee with a small slit on the right side coming up about an inch or two.

Tenten was in a silvery blue spaghetti strap dress. It cut off right below the knee and the bottom was lined with dark blue and silver flower-like beads.

When Hinata stepped out everyone stared at her in awe. Her dress was a lavender sleeveless dress. It was ankle length with clear beads lining at the top and bottom of it. The color of the dress made her eyes stand out even more so than before.

After saying how gorgeous they all looked, the girls changed out of their dresses and back into their regular clothing. All were excited about the purchases they made. They decided it would be a good idea to go to a smaller store to find some accessories to go with their dresses.

They found bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and some other stuff at a small shop close to the one they had just bought the dresses at. They all found some small thing or another to go with their outfits.

They chatted a little while, deciding to just hang out for a while since they weren't expected home till a little later. After a couple more hours hanging about the mall they all walked home together, talking about what they thought would happen tomorrow night and what they hope would happen.

Soon every girl was back in their homes, quietly waiting for the dance (Okay so maybe only Sakura and Ino weren't waiting quietly, but that's them).

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will be about the dance and everything like that from the girls POV, so the next chapter will be long and probably be the last chapter. Please only constructive reviews from now on people.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter for my story

**This is the last chapter for my story. After this I think I'll stick with oneshots and maybe one other chapter story. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto people! Man stop asking… oh you weren't, well whatever!**

The girls dates showed up right on time each one nervous about one thing or another whether it be what to talk about or it being a drag to go at all.(Guess who that one is)

Naruto walked up to the door of Hinata's house. Timidly he knocked on the door and stood waiting for someone to answer the door.

'I wonder what kind of outfit Hinata picked out, probably something light colored,' thought Naruto knowing that Hinata didn't like standing out in big crowds like there was bound to be at the dance.

A moment after Hinata opened the door with her dress on all ready to go. Naruto was right about the color but never thought about her wearing beads on it since they would glitter in the light and most likely attract attention.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata said,"ready to go?"

He only nodded and thought, 'that's a new kind of outfit for her. A little bolder but I'm not complaining.'

With that she took his arm and started to walk with him to the dance. 'Stay calm Hinata, remember no stuttering and definitely no fainting. You can do this.' She thought to herself. So far she was doing a good job with her new bold attitude; she took his hand, not the other way around, without so much as a blush.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hinata," said Naruto.

"Thanks you look really nice too," she replied. Naruto had borrowed a suit from Iruka for the dance.

They soon came to the dance and saw as their friends and their dates went in. Hinata and Naruto soon followed suit. Inside they were different colored lights, loud music pouring out from the speakers, and a snack table in the corner.

Naruto thought Hinata might want to find her friends or sit out a couple of songs at first. Boy was he wrong. Hinata was tugging him towards the dancing crowd of teenagers. They got there and started to dance to the fast paced song. Hinata moved this way and that way, did a turn or two then faced Naruto again.

'Who knew Hinata could dance,' he thought. They stayed there dancing for a few more songs, but soon grew thirsty.

"Mind we go get a drink I'm really thirsty," said Hinata walking towards the snack table.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Naruto chuckling. To tell the truth he got tired long ago. "Hey Hinata I'm going to talk to Sasuke for a minute I'll be right back."

"Okay," she replied. As soon as Naruto left a boy with slick black hair came up to her. With her back to him she didn't even notice him until he tapped her shoulder.

"Hi," he said once she turned around.

"Um hello," she replied not wanting to sound rude but wondering why some random boy just starting to talk to her.

"So I saw you with that Naruto Uzumaki," he said coolly.

"Yes, he's my date," said Hinata not letting her guard down.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to ditch him to have some real fun."

"I would rather not." With that she turned ready to leave.

"Maybe this can change your mind," he said grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her to him.

Without so much as a second to process what he said, Hinata found his lips on top of hers. What did he think he was doing! She did tell him she wasn't interested right?

"What the heck!" Said Hinata throwing him off of her.

"So did that change your mind?" he asked with smirk on his face.

"Yes, it did actually," she said and walked up to him. When she was close enough she gave him a punch right in the face. "At first I wasn't going to punch you because you asked me to ditch my date, but after that move you certainly did change my mind."

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto just coming back, obviously not seeing the first few minutes, "I… Man! What happened."

"Your date right there punched me for no good reason," said the boy getting up with the help of Naruto, "It was a bold move thinking that no one would see it."

"You liar! You know why I punched you," yelled Hinata.

"So you did hit him?" asked Naruto not believing the boy at first, but when Hinata admitted it he had to ask.

"See she admits it too," said the boy smirking and walking away to go to the restroom to see if his nose was broken.

"Naruto your not really going to believe him are you?" asked Hinata looking worried as she waited for his answer.

"I wasn't but after you did say that you punched him and you not being your usual self I don't know what to believe."

"Fine! I'm tired of this, I'm going home," she said storming out of the dance.

Naruto ran after her, thankful that Neji was off with Tenten and had not witness what had just happened. He found her walking on the sidewalk mumbling to herself.

"I can't believe I changed just to get noticed and it then backfires on me. At this point I wish I never had that stupid plan of going bold just for him."

"So you did this purposely," he asked.

Hinata turned quickly not knowing he had actually followed her. _And I was talking to myself too, great. _She thought. "No," he gave her a look like 'yeah right I just heard you remember?' "Ok yeah."

"So who did you do this for, because he must be something else for you to change so much, and why didn't he ask you to the dance."

_He is so dense sometimes isn't it obvious I did it for him. Ugh boys._

"You could probably guess who I did it for," she told him.

"If it was for Sasuke I'm pretty sure him and Sakura are…"

"It was for you," as soon as it came out of her mouth she put her hands to cover it before anything else embarrassing came out.

"Well that was another option."

"It was quite obvious if you ask me."

"You knew who it was though, but for telling me I'll reward you with this."

He cupped his hands around her face and gently kissed her lips. She was stunned to say the least, but kissed back (obviously).

"N-n-naruto what w-was that-t for?" she asked once he pulled away.

"That was just a little present for my favorite girl," he said smiling.

**Please don't hate me for not updating. I had my brother and cousin do this chapter by themselves because I was lost. Sooo that's it basically and ppl no flames I mean come on it's like you make it your life's work. Well bye.**


End file.
